High
by Mikami
Summary: Shinji x Orihime. Three part oneshot. A really horny Shinji comes to terms with his craving for an orange-haired human. Anime and Manga SPOILERS.
1. Part 1

**High**

Written by: Mikami

**Summary**: A really horny Shinji comes to terms with his craving of an orange-haired human.

**WARNINGS**: Graphic sexual dialogue and profanity. Written in first person, present tense in Shinji's POV.

* * *

This ain't what it looks like.

But it's a damn farce tryin' to convince myself and all the other voices in my head that I'm not bein' a flamin' pervert. Still, I'm opposed to admittin' out loud how many times I found myself back on this ledge—avoidin' asinine reasons has divinely worked out in my book, ya know? Although the only thing it's really done is kept the world from realizin' that I've become a bloody ponce.

I never really understood the whole homosapian urge to fuck themselves over whether it be through a narcotic binge, a liquored-up joyride…or a complex sexual obsession with a orange-headed female that's endearingly missin' a few nuts and bolts. I call it the rape of my natural psyche. Lady Luck is a hideous bitch goddess that's crossed me off her second date list.

While my ass gets sore, I'm havin' that same old mental argument for the thousandth time tonight. Instead of stickin' around this personal hell, I should be hightailin' it outta here if I wanna keep my sanity and my fuckin' cock flaccid…

That train of thought goes cold as I hear the sound of a door slammin' shut. The twat is finally inside her apartment; my gut was churnin' up somethin' nasty when I spotted him comin' this way. But I expected it and its complementary disgust. They've been datin' for months now and fuckin' like rabbits.

I told you before—this ain't what it looks like. I'm not gettin' my jollies by hoverin' by the window, listenin' to my so-called colleague have a shag. But the habit of bein' incognito on her roof dies hard—and it was a million times better when it was just her alone.

Yeah…I actually wasn't surprised to discover that Little Miss Sunshine was a regular at flickin' the bean. And no, I didn't actively investigate that tidbit (although it did cross my mind). I gotta say that I stumbled on it instead and loved what I found.

Under all that cute overload, questionable cluelessness and bra support was a horny little thing. I couldn't tell ya how long she'd been playin' that contact sport for one, but I gotta feelin' it started from pure, golden curiosity—the exact same thing that had me wanderin' around her apartment before I found out about her late night quality time.

I had been minding my own business, doin' the rounds and sick to death of Hiyori's bullshit for one night. It just so happened I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by to say hi—never mind that it was past twelve on a school night. I got closer to the window, feelin' the difference in her reiatsu signature. It was pulsin' and throbbin' but not from power or emotion. I thought a little innocent peek wouldn't hurt but Mother of God, curiosity yields its best rewards.

Her nightgown was hiked up; panties hangin' off one ankle and two of the nicest legs spread open as far as the eye could see. Her eyes were shut tight; the look on her face said she was fightin' hard for that release.

I wanted to be that middle finger swirlin' around that pink button. I could feel the inside of my mouth goin' dry while I absently pulled at my tie. I'm not a sadist; I wanted that glorious bed-ridden creature to get to nirvana, but at the same time wanted it to last as long as possible.

Her stomach was heavin', sweat glistenin' off her skin, makin' me want to shatter that fuckin' glass window. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes rollin' back into her head as those hips lifted from the sheets. It's like she was possessed, and even if she was, possession would be damn sexy if that was the case. I couldn't hear her cry out and to see her mouth stay open in one, long silent moan caused more frustration to ride up my brain. For those achin' seconds, I wanted nothin' more than to be there inside. Sure, she could get herself off, but I'd make sure to take it ten times further.

Her wet fingers rested weakly against her inner thighs, tantalizin' me, as she stopped to breathe. I got a better look at that appetizin' netherworld now that her hands were out of the way. I could feel myself driftin' toward the glass, hypnotized like a damn ponce and cravin' a taste of that fruit.

I was so bloody hard I couldn't even keep myself afloat properly and for once I wished I wasn't wearin' such tight jeans. The arousal was slicin' through me like a fuckin' hot knife with my cock screamin' at me to get the hell in there and pound her senseless. God, zippers are painful, especially when Shinji Junior is strained up against it and beggin' to come out. I needed to find some private area fast, as sick as that sounded.

After that I could never look at her the same.

* * *

I don't know what the fuck I'm doin' here, climbin' the stairs in her apartment like any other human monkey. Can't say I like 'em—humans—but in the end I bear no ill will considerin' I'm so damn hard for one of 'em.

I don't remember if I was once human. If I was, I sure as hell don't recall a single thing and that's prolly for the best. But ever since meetin' her, smellin' her…makes me wonder if I ever missed out on what those monkeys live through. I wondered how it feels to eat like a human, bleed like one…fuck like one.

Is this gigai even built to withstand that? A theory I'd be so willin' to test if she was game. I wanna know what she tastes like. I've thought about every one of her orifices at least twenty times in the past three fuckin' minutes as I finally reach her door.

Before leavin' the warehouse, I convinced myself I had an important message to give her about Hachi; which makes me full of shit. Climbin' the walls while thinkin' about how I can make her scream louder than Berry-tan can, I stopped resistin' that gravitational pull to her place. This time, I wasn't on her roof like a fuckin' perv, I was at her front door…which I guess makes me a bigger perv.

I knock on the door once, twice. A large part of me wants the apartment to be empty but a larger part just wants her legs around my waist—no pun intended. Three painful seconds later, I hear her shout at the door and her footsteps poundin' closer. My damn hand freezes in mid-air when she yanks the door open.

Wide gray eyes stare at me in confusion before familiarity and surprise take over. Her hair is sorta mussed, she's pantin' slightly, mouth open before her lips pull into a mega-watt smile. I see the beatin' pulse in her neck. I want to sink my teeth into it.

"Hirako-kun!" she says, all bright and shiny. "What a nice surprise! I haven't seen you since I dropped by the warehouse. How's Hachi? How's Hiyori?"

She whips questions like sharp projectiles, catchin' me off-guard for a sec. When I finally take my eyes off her mouth, I'm smooth.

"We can get to that later," I smile. "Better to talk about what you've been doin' these days, Darlin'. Trust me, what's been happenin' over at my place ain't so peachy."

"Really? You all seem so busy. I mean, with helping Kurosaki-kun and all."

Oh come on…That's what I get for thinkin' this conversation could possibly go on for five minutes without that asshat's name poppin' up.

I try not to roll my eyes when I say, "He's just doin' what he does best."

"So, he's getting the hang of it?" she says back, lookin' proud.

"Nah. Just makin' it harder for everyone else and bein' a douche."

It prolly should've offended her, seein' as how they were knockin' boots, but instead she just laughed. I honestly don't see where the hell this is all goin'.

"I'm sure he's doing fine, even if he doesn't really talk to me about it," she tells me. "But while you're here, you might as well come in."

She pushes the door wider for me to get through and I realize this is the first time I've been inside.

"I was just making up a new cookie recipe," she throws back, while headin' to the kitchen.

"Uh huh…" I trail off, lookin' around at the box she lives in.

A few seconds later, she comes back with a plate of flat green things. My stomach lurches. She said they were cookies. Those damn things are not cookies.

"Asparagus and Irish Cream cookies!" she grins proudly. "With a rhubarb and sauerkraut drizzle!"

I try not to heave ho as she shoves the plate in my face. If I eat one, I'll be shittin' in a bag for weeks.

"Try one," she offers, all excited. "I've already had three and I think they're great. Now all I need is a second opinion. You have awesome timing Hirako-kun."

Awesome timing for me to commit digestive suicide, you mean.

I really don't wanna. In fact, just lookin' down at those dirt-colored round things makes the room sway and I almost forget how much I wanna lick her to oblivion.

But one look into those eyes and I know I'm in deep shit. I'm not controllin' my hand anymore while it reaches for a cookie. I'm still not movin' my jaw of my own free will when my mouth opens.

I end up concentratin' on her smilin' face as a nauseatin' wave of torture envelops my poor tongue. Keepin' a straight face is key, keepin' my throat from closin' is vital.

"S'good," I'm barely hackin' out.

I look away for a sec, hopin' she didn't catch that last eye twitch. I use all the muscles in this body to swallow. I fuckin' swear that I'm sweatin' from all the effort.

To my relief, she seems pleased with my reaction and puts the plate down on the table. Then she trots her little self off to the sink.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll get you a drink to wash it down," she calls back to me.

I follow her voice like some starved lunatic.

"Water's fine, Beautiful," I cut in too quickly.

"Are you sure? I have some dragon fruit and bitter melon smoothie left over."

"Water," I repeated for the sake of my dyin' taste buds.

While her back is turned, I pull a paper napkin from my blazer pocket and bury the cookie. Then I shove the bundle back in, decidin' to use it later against some poor soul—like Kensei or Love.

Standin' behind her in the middle of the kitchen has its perks. I get to watch that mini skirt brush her thighs as she moves to the cupboard to get me a glass. The shelf is too high, so she ends up tiptoein' and makin' that skirt ride higher. My eyes are paintin' the back of her thighs raw—that line of blue fabric obscurin' that slick place I want to flick my tongue ring against.

While she pours me a glass of water, I already thought of at least a hundred ways I could slam her against the fridge and hike that fuckin' skirt up. All I'd need to do is slide a finger inside her and give it a little stir, much like I would a cocktail.

"Here you go—oh!" she jumps.

The hand with the glass just knocked me in the chest and almost spilled. My fault, I guess. I had no clue how I ended up behind her so quickly. I did say earlier how I forfeited bodily control at the door.

I reach for the glass but I'm not payin' any attention to how cold my fingers are gettin'.

I've seen that look on her face before. I saw it the first time I hit on her—when I was just psychin' her out on my first day of school. Apprehension…God, that's such a depressin' word. At that time she was kinda uncomfortable but was either unsure or too nice to tell me to fuck off. Makes me wonder if she's got it in her to do it now.

She thinks I'm standin' too close; 'bout half a foot away when I finally chug the water. I could feel those gray eyes watchin' me as I put the glass down behind her on the counter. Her pulse start to race and she realizes that I don't plan on movin'.

I always wanted to read her up close but half a foot between us still isn't enough, so I inch forward a little more. Those big, watery eyes just widen in curiosity and fear. There's somethin' both erotic and disgustin' about me feelin' randy because of that. I like that she doesn't know what to expect—that she doesn't know what this sick puppy is capable of. But I know curiosity when I see it.

"Hirako-kun…" she barely whispers. I hear a small tremble on 'kun' and it makes me smile.

I don't give a rat's ass anymore if I'm bein' bloody obvious. My eyes rake hungrily over her face, from orange hairline to chin, wonderin' if her curtains match the carpet underneath that skirt. God, I hope so. That one time when I caught her ridin' the hobbyhorse for one, it was still too dark to see everythin'. And I wanted detail—every drippin', slippery, pink detail.

I don't realize I'm startin' to heave, prolly lookin' like a starved animal in a cage, with bars between him and a gourmet feast. She makes me insane and I wanna eat her alive.

"He doesn't deserve you, Beautiful," I hear my voice get husky. "Does he make you happy?"

The question hangs in the small space between us. That blasted look of confusion passes through her eyes. Fuck.

"Yes," she tells me. "Ichigo makes me very happy."

It was the first time I ever heard her use his first name but that mattered little to me.

"That's not what I meant, Darlin'."

My face is serious when I say that, only because I mean it and more. She has no idea what I can give her. She has no idea what she wants until I show her, so the next time she's with him, all she can think about is fuckin' me.

I crane my head forward, my nose nuzzlin' the tip of hers as I avoid her tremblin' lips. But no matter how much I wanna bury myself inside that hot, slick paradise, I'm not the type of chap that goes without the green light. So I choose to fuckin' suffer instead.

"Ask me," I say, an inch from her mouth. I bite my tongue quickly after, worried it might come out of its own accord.

She swallows hard. I can feel that she's torn. Oh yes, I think the saint is considerin' a sinner's doin'. I don't wanna push but I wanna taste. A little one, even if it only comes to that.

My hand reaches up toward that decadent, pink mouth. My index finger traces her bottom lip before my middle one joins it, sinkin' into the warm moisture beneath it. It only took a second; the tips of my two fingers wet with her and I wished it were from down south instead. I make sure she's watchin' me, lockin' her eyes as I put my digits into my mouth to give them a suck.

"Tastes good," I say. "Think about it."

Then I back off.

"Thanks for the refreshments, love," I force out in a normal tone.

She's still ridin' the previous moment and I don't blame her. She looks kinda stunned so I give her a trustworthy grin. Poor girl doesn't even fathom that I'm turnin' to leave but I add a wave just in case she doesn't commit my visit to memory.

As I walk out her door and shut it behind me, I can't bloody help but wonder about the state I'd leave her in after eatin' her senseless. On the other hand, I just fuckin' screwed myself over and need to jump into a freezing river.

Dammit.


	2. Part 2

**High**

Written by: Mikami

**Summary**: A really horny Shinji comes to terms with his craving of an orange-haired human.

**A/N**: Alright, so I relented after watching the "Turn Back the Pendulum" arc in the anime series. This will turn into a three part one shot ONLY. I'm so ridiculously in love in Shinji, it's nuts. And I want him to get laid. Besides, I wasn't never into Ichigo x Orihime anyway. Orihime needs a Vizard/Ex-fifth-squad Captain/oddball ;)

**WARNINGS**: Graphic sexual dialogue and profanity. Written in first person, present tense in Shinji's POV.

* * *

I have a bloody headache and I can't help but think I'm just wastin' my time tryin' to pep talk this reiatsu-failin', motherfuckin', talentless hack into one more round with Hiyori. And all he's doin' is runnin' his mouth off at how holdin' his transformation past a few measly seconds is fuckin' tantamount to tryin' to give himself a blowjob.

Alright, so he didn't actually say the last part but he might as well have, considerin' all the whinin' I had to endure. How the hell she enjoys shaggin' this douche is definitely beyond me. That mystery comes up for the hundredth time today as I lie against this rock and keep watchin' Berry-tan's progression. I try again to remind myself why we wanted him in the first place. But I've traded off thinkin' about duty for thinkin' about the many dirty, sinful ways I can ravage his girl. I'm such an asshole.

An unholy grin comes to my face as I think of the small taste I stole from her. It prolly wasn't a smart move, seein' as how I most likely tossed awkwardness into our non-existent relationship. Ah well, can't turn back now. She thinks she knows what I want but she's got no damn clue to what extent. I'll have a jolly good time helpin' her figure it out.

Ever since I dropped by, I noticed it's been soup and salad for one at her place for the past week. I haven't seen the orange-headed twat sniffin' around that part of the woods in awhile. My cock likes to think she's refusin' him because of me. And as that thought passes, I feel a painful twitch down south. It's gettin' so I can't even think about anythin' relatin' to her without wantin' to whip out the ham and slap it. I'm so bored, I could do it right now…but that would only cause a lot of disgust and confusion—which I'm not prepared for.

I have to get the fuck out of here.

Without sayin' anythin' to Rose, I stand up and head to the stairs. Not like any of these bums notice; a handful of 'em are too busy bettin' whether or not squirrel boy will gain an extra second by three o'clock. Good luck, ya fuckin' leeches.

After the stairs, I jump to the second floor, but stop when the side entrance opens.

You're shittin' me…

Poppin' through the door crack is Little Miss Sunshine. And she's wearin' a sundress…a low cut sundress, which I have an awesome aerial view of. She's tiptoein' around the ruins on the ground floor but the second she looks up, I got this reflex to duck behind a broken girder.

"Orihime," I hear Love's voice soundin' surprised. "This is unexpected. How're you doing?"

"Love-san!" she exclaims, all happy. "I couldn't be better! I just thought it would be a good idea to swing by and bring you guys a snack since I haven't seen any of you come out of here in a week. You must be exhausted! How's Kurosaki-kun?"

"Uh," Love says, scratchin' his head. "Things are kinda slow, actually. Haven't really done too much since the last time you were here."

I can see that moocher eyein' the bag in her hand. A sick smile is on my face now because he's got no idea about the holy wave of indigestion that's about to tear him a new asshole.

"Whatcha got there?" he asks the bag, rather than her.

"Oh you'll love it," she says, puttin' her purse on the ground. She finds some random wall debris and props her science experiment on it. "Ta da! Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, except I substituted the jelly with aspic and added slices of fresh leek."

"Aspic?" Love says, startin' to look ill.

"Yeah. It's like a beef-flavored jello mold. Really good!" she replies, takin' out the tupperware.

I gotta look away when she wrenches the lid off the plastic and holds it out to my poor comrade. I can tell she's givin' him 'the face' and he'll be suckered into sacrificin' his good health. Don't worry Love. I already got a eulogy for ya.

"I, uh…just ate lunch—a really late one so…man, I'm stuffed!" the fuckin' prick says to her. "But I know the guys haven't had anything yet—"

"Oi!" the twat shouts, runnin' up the stairs. "We've already gone through a full rotation, Love. It's your turn again."

"Kurosaki-kun!" she greets brightly. My stomach lurches and I can't help sneerin'.

"Inoue, hey," he says. Of course homeboy sees the tupperware first. "What's that?"

She just smiles that contagious smile and hands him a sandwich. Serious indigestion is the price for havin' that gorgeous piece of woman in yer bed every damn night—an understandin' I came to pretty quick when I saw him stuff the sandwich in his mouth. I gag behind a hand while realizin' I'd prolly pay that price times ten even just to cop a feel. Just give me some antacid tablets and I'll be peachy.

"Scrumptious?" she says hopefully. Ichigo nods, mouth twistin' into a tortured smile.

Yeah, how do ya like that, ya bloody jizz basket? I hope it lowers yer sperm count and encourages early impotence.

She doesn't seem to notice his face turning from green to purple while tryin' to finish it off. She's too occupied tryin' to feed Love one of those nasty creations.

While I watch him resist and Ichigo hold his stomach, I can't help but notice how they seem to act the same way they used to…before they started bonin' each other. It's weird how I never saw it. I know the twat isn't a poster child for PDA, but come on, if I was hittin' that, I'd have a problem keepin' my hands to myself.

"Here, take this with you," she says, handin' the container to Ichigo. "I'm sure the rest of them are hungry."

"I'll see you later, Inoue," he replies, turnin' to head down the stairs.

"Kurosaki-kun, when are you planning on going home? You know, even just to take break."

"Real soon but it really all depends on how fast I'm able to hold this thing. Five seconds isn't enough and I'm running out of time."

I see those pretty lips start to pout and I think about suckin' her other set of lips.

"Oh," she says. Then she brightens up, "Well, good luck then! Call me if you need anything or when you're done."

"Yup. I'll make sure," he throws back over his shoulder. He disappears down the stairs. Sheesh.

"Gotta get back to work," sighs Love.

"Love-san?" she stops him. She picks up her purse but starts fiddlin' with her fingers. Her voice is lowered so I gotta move closer to hear what the hell she's sayin'.

"Um…is Hirako-kun down there?"

Excuse me? I'm strainin' to hear now.

"Nah," Love says easily. "He took off. Couldn't tell you where though. Why?"

"Oh nothing," she laughs nervously, flappin' a hand in his direction. "I just wanted to say hi and all. I haven't seen him at school in a while and well, I guess it wouldn't make sense now that Kurosaki-kun's here."

"No worries. I'll make sure to tell him you stopped by."

She starts to flush red and she's got all my attention. I could be sittin' in a vagina storm and I'd still only have eyes for her.

"You don't need to do that," she shakes her head so quickly, I think it would have rolled off. "I'll just show myself out, thanks. Enjoy the sandwiches!"

She gives Love a cute little wave and heads toward the door. I stick around for a couple of seconds to admire how I can barely see her thighs move through the fabric of that sundress. God bless chiffon.

It's enough that my brain is rotten from spendin' so much time in the gutter, but seein' her in the flesh without anticipatin' it just threw me under a fuckin' bus. I rake a hand through my hair as I jump up another level and head to my private area.

Sure, this part of town looks like ass but that's exactly why we chose it. This derelict warehouse is totally unsuspectin' and we've been callin' it home for a while. Not that any of us actually sleep on the debris in this shitbox; we got our own places to stay, hidden in the nooks and crannies. I made sure mine was far away from Hiyori or Mashiro and fuckin' soundproof.

The room I got used to be an office. Prolly belonged to some fat ass that liked to sit around and call all the shots. Hey, if only bein' here were that simple. I pushed the desk against the wall and the only thing that's on it is just random crap. Drapes are always closed and I gotta futon in a corner of the room. A lot more meager than I was used to at Soul Society but it works out.

I throw my gray trench on the swivel chair and loosen my tie. Ya don't understand…I feel like I'm losin' my damn mind over pussy, which is seriously mind-fuck, because she's HUMAN. Before this, humans were nonsexual entities that roamed the Earth doin' whatever the hell it is they do—they still are, except her. She's forbidden, she's delectable, she's an itch I need to scratch. Touchin' her and even wantin' her this much is the closest thing that I've been to bein' human.

I collapse on my futon, my head and my dick screamin' at me. As soon as she left, I was already a horny mofo. Fuck these black jeans…I can't take it. After yankin' my fly, my hand automatically slides inside. Nowadays I don't even bother wearin' boxers. I gotta push my pants down to my hips, I need to pretend it's her hot, slick mouth on my cock instead of my own fuckin' hand.

My eyes shut tight, seein' her smile at me before her tongue comes out and tickles the head. Then she licks me—one long, wet drag down the underside of my shaft as she keeps eye contact. I wanna know she wants this as much as I do; that she knows who she's suckin' off and loves it.

I let out a helpless groan as I hit it faster, imaginin' her mouth workin' me up and down, takin' me all in to the hilt. As her tongue swirls around me, I can't help but moan her name. I pump my hips into her mouth as I feel the pressure rise. Baby, don't stop what you're doin'. I'm all yours.

"Hirako-kun?"

How does she manage my name out so formally with her mouth full of my dick?

"Hirako-kun, are you there?"

What the—?

The door swings open and suddenly she's standin' there. Even though my eyes are blurry for a second, I can't mistake the rush of embarrassment that swallows her face.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasps, clampin' her hands over her eyes. "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Hirako-kun!"

Oh my God…

At first I freeze, hands still grabbin' my cock. Gettin' caught havin' sex with myself shoulda earned me a one-way ticket to flaccid city but the fact that it was her that caught me surprisingly made me throb harder. And for some reason, she was still standin' there—panickin' and blinded—but still there.

"I-I didn't mean to walk in on you—I mean interrupt—I uh…came back to see if…if you were still around," she stutters badly, eyes covered and lips tremblin'.

I manage to get off my futon, not really carin' at this moment that I was still bloody hard and hangin' out. I say nothin' as I walk slowly toward her, waitin' for her to take her hands off her eyes.

When I stop in front of her I say, "Heard you missed me, love. Though I gotta admit it's unusual."

"Well I," she says, finally takin' her hands away. Her eyes stay on my face less than a second before droppin' down to cock. "Um, yes I was looking for you but…but Love told me you were gone."

I nod, grinnin' while shamelessly puttin' myself back in. The entire time she's tryin to look anywhere else but she's failin' fast.

It HURTS to strap this thing back in when it doesn't want to be. I don't even tuck in my shirt; too much fuckin' effort when I'm tryin' to look nonchalant about her catchin' me in a compromisin' position.

"Nah, didn't go very far," I say casually, zippin' up…with difficulty, I might add.

"So, what do ya wanna talk to me about, Princess?" I ask.

Her eyes are still locked on the flamin' bulge in my pants and now that's it's got her full attention, it ain't goin' away. There's a silent pause but I enjoy it to its dirty extent.

"Darlin'," I give her a smirk and say in a much lower tone, "Considerin' my offer?"

Somethin' like a squeak comes out of her mouth as she looks back at my face. By now I've closed the distance between us and recognized those big, watery eyes.

"I don't know," she whispers. Lookin' away from me she adds, "I shouldn't be…"

My hand reaches out for a lock of her orange hair and without takin' my eyes off her, breathe in the strands and give them a kiss.

"You already decided, love," I say.

I can feel her driftin' forward and she inhales shakily when her stomach brushes the heavy bulge in my pants.

"I…I have to go," she stutters as fear takes her back again. She tries to give me a flustered smile as she stumbles her way out the door.

I lean against the wall. So fuckin' close. I'm uppin' the ante.

* * *

I haven't been to class in two weeks. Doesn't matter though; I did what I came to do. The twat is now in our ranks and I got no reason to stick around. I always hated school. Couldn't even stand to sit through one borin' lecture at the Academy. Don't ask me how I got my post as Fifth Captain—just leave it at my charm and smashin' good looks.

I'm in a weird mood right now, choosin' to walk instead of levitatin' across the field. Maybe it's another aspect of feelin' human.

Class has been over for a couple hours now. Looks like the girls are done their afternoon baseball game and are packin' up to go. Never understood baseball—it's so bloody borin'.

I squint to see far ahead and a familiar sliver of orange hair catches my attention. That's what I'm here for. I should get a damn medal for bein' so good with time.

I'm in no rush though. I see the girls disappear into the building to get ready to leave. I can bide my time while all of 'em go home.

It's been another week since that fateful day when she walked in on me wankin' off. I've wondered loads of times if she even knew that she was the inspiration. Sometimes I think I gotta spell it out for her in jizz. It's hard to tell if she's really that dense or if it's just a cute little act. No matter—I've fuckin' fallen for it already.

If only it were that simple to pay off the guy for one night with his girl…then again, I'd need a whole lot more time to do to her what I want.

I wander into the empty Karakura High grounds. It's been a while now so I absently wipe my nose and slip into the entrance near the locker rooms. Girly voices get louder when I move down the hall and I manage to escape the sight of a pair on their way out. Hey, I remember 'em…they sat behind me and were talkin' shit about my hair. Friggin' annoyance.

I'm hangin' around the corner that's right before the door of the girls' locker room. It swings open again and I can't hear anythin' but screechin' females. But I can tell the numbers have gone down. After a while longer, it's two to go and I'm only interested in one of 'em. The other one's her friend, Tatsuki.

"Sorry I can't wait for you today," I hear Tatsuki say. "My mom's entertaining some work friends over at the house and I have to help out."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," comes the reply.

"You sure?...You got Ichigo to keep you company later?"

Tatsuki's voice is smug and it makes me bloody sick when she insinuates the activity I'd rather not imagine the squirrel boy engaged in. God, there she goes gigglin' her ass off as if the guy actually has any game. He prolly doesn't even know anythin' past missionary for fuck's sake.

"No, not tonight. He's got something really important coming up and he can't lose his concentration," says the Princess.

Darlin', ya make the shittiest excuses for that twat. If I were trainin', I'd still be shaggin' ya rotten every night just to unwind.

"Go surprise him. I heard spontaneity is a huge turn-on for guys or something," Tatsuki offers.

"I guess so. I can't really do that because he's always surrounded by so many people," she sounds unsure.

"Ugh, Orihime. Use that imagination of yours. Get him to a private corner for a quickie."

I smack my head, tryin' to get those nasty-ass images out of my brain. Poor girl is only unsure of herself because she's not confident. No confidence means she doesn't feel sexy and who the hell's fault is that, I wonder? Pffft.

"Uh okay," she squeaks. I don't have to see her to know she's gone bright red.

"I'll catch ya later," Tatsuki says. "Good luck."

"Bye!"

The door suddenly swings open and the BFF leaves. I'm thankin' my lucky stars and whatever god is workin' in my favor. I wait until Tatsuki is out of the building before I go commit the ultimate high school taboo—slippin' into the girls' locker room.

Hope she doesn't mind a little company.

It's kinda foggy in here because of the showers and kinda hot considerin' I'm wearin' a collared shirt and a pair of slacks. Anticipation rises inside me as I turn the corner around the first set of lockers. Her singin' gets louder; my steps stay soundless. I stop before I reach the end.

The shower's on, steam is risin' from the top and underneath the spray is one hell of a female specimen. She's facin' the wall. I can't see much except for her back and the water flowin' down. I inch to the side and see those rivers continue down between an ass so delectable I wanna chew right through it. My hands twitch at my sides, already feelin' those fleshy globes in my palms.

I want her to turn around but she tortures me instead with a short shower and turns the water off. Then she grabs a towel and covers up. I make sure to disappear behind another set of lockers while she makes her way back to her stuff.

She doesn't stop hummin' and I suddenly grin wide, excited that I'm goin' to give her another scare. It's turnin' into some sort of fetish, I fuckin' swear.

I take my sweet time, roundin' out the rest of the lockers to come up behind her. She's got her skirt on and now fiddlin' with her bra clasp.

"Need some help?" I ask with a dirty smile. That same hunger spills into my voice as my eyes devour her from the back.

That little gasp of hers is music to my ears as she jerks around slightly, grabbin' the towel to her impressive rack. Her succulent mouth curves in an 'o' when she finally notices me leanin' casually against a locker, as if I regularly cruise women's locker rooms. Her eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline.

"Oh! Hirako-kun, you scared me!" she says in relief. "Are you lost?"

I shrug. "Nope. I can read the door signs, I just chose not to."

"Then what are you—"

"Don't turn around, Beautiful," I say quietly. I start movin' forward and she's suddenly radiatin' with nerves.

My blood begins to boil as I see the heavin' take over her bare shoulders and neck. Skin like cream and silk is damp and fragrant under that wet mass of orange hair. I try to stop myself from movin' up behind her too fast even though all I wanna do is bend her over that bench and fuck her 'til I pass out.

"I just wanted to make sure we're cool about what happened last week," I say, pausin' two feet away from her back. "I don't want it to be awkward, ya know?"

She's facin' the open locker, frozen. The small mirror stuck on the inside of the door is the only way I see the look on her face. Her gray eyes are down, her breathin' is becomin' shallow.

"I already forgot about it," she tries to say in an upbeat tone. The tension in her shoulders betrays her.

"Nice try," I whisper, stoppin' directly behind her. She's well aware of it and I see her eyes fall shut through the mirror. I prolly look like a maniac.

Her smell intoxicates me. I'm already a fuckin' addict as I push the tip of my nose into her top, wet strands. My eyes close, exhalin' slowly against her ear. I want her like I've never wanted anythin' else in my ridiculous span of lifetimes. I never envied humans before this—before her. But I do now. I envy every motherfuckin' one of 'em.

I can feel her shudder as her grip tightens on the towel. My fingers sweep the massive length of her hair over one shoulder, so I can see her neck and down her back. Another burst of her fragrance hits me and I breathe her in like a dyin' animal.

"Let me make it up to you…" I say against her earlobe.

My mouth closes over that soft piece of flesh at her ear while my knuckles run down her her spine. I feel her jerk forward into the locker, another delicious gasp comin' out of her. My tongue slides out, the ring tracin' her ear before travelin' behind it and down the side of her neck. I finally get to taste her skin and it's much more than I imagined.

She's in limbo between tension and relaxation as her head lulls to the side and onto my shoulder. She mewls into my ear as my palms run down her shoulders, over the sides of her ribs and smoothin' the curves of her hips still covered by that damn skirt. My mouth wanders into the crook of her neck, suckin' her skin of its flavor.

My hands stop mid-thigh before they go my favorite direction—up. I grin slowly as her skin starts to scorch. The most awesome discovery awaits my fingers and I realize in euphoria that she's not wearin' any panties. My teeth come out to bite her shoulder as I fully harden against her bare ass.

She lets out a squeal of surprise and I hope I'm not bitin' too hard. Both my hands are full of that luscious, round bottom and I take my time massagin' it, kneedin' it through my fingers like I was bakin' somethin' for the damn emperor. My hungry mouth travels back to her neck as I grasp my hands firmly on her hips.

"I said before that doin' things in reverse was my specialty," I say, rollin' my pelvis hard and slow into her ass.

"Oh…" she sighs, droppin' the towel.

My own eyes fall shut as I stroke my flamin' bulge along those twin curves and it only takes a moment to notice how she's catchin' on, grindin' her hips back onto me.

"Orihime…" I fuckin' moan into her hair, shudderin'.

The rhythm is so good but I can't forget that I'm the one uppin' the ante. I'm here to give her a sample of what's in store if she comes freely to me.

It pains me physically to break that contact but I'm gloriously aware that her hips follow mine. She's primed and ready and I want to eat the fruit that I've been fantasizin' about for weeks.

My right hand disappears under her skirt again, my digits slippin' into the hot, wet place I constantly think about. I twist and roll my two fingers into her juices, in and out slowly, and then scoopin' it out and coatin' the rest of her down there. My slippery fingers move in circles over her swollen clit and she cries out, her hips jerkin' in my hand. I play with it, pinchin' and flickin' 'til I can feel her knees weaken. My middle finger slides all the way inside her drippin' slit while my other hand comes around the front to keep her nubbin satisfied. She's trapped between both my hands, swimmin' on that finger and moanin' like hell.

"Let it out, love," I say to her softly, stirrin' the finger deep inside her. "I wanna know that it's me that makes you feel this way."

I hear the note of emptiness in her mewl when I take my fingers back. They're glistenin' with her and I lick them clean. She's watchin' me in that tiny mirror, eyes wide and mouth open in shock, prolly wonderin' why the hell I'd even do that.

"You taste so good," I reply to her unspoken question. "I want more."

I'm a greedy little shit, runnin' the tip of my tongue down her spine. She braces herself against the locker, her knees shakin' as I undo the bra clasp. My tongue makes a seamless journey to her lower back while I drop to my knees behind her. Her ass is square in my sights and I quickly lift her skirt, fully barin' everythin' to me. My still wet finger traces down between her cheeks and she shivers.

"Hirako-kun…w-what are you doing?" she trembles.

"Just tryin' to get a better view," I say simply.

"But not there…"

I can hear the worry and arousal in her tone. That'll change quickly in the next few seconds.

"Are you sayin' he hasn't done this for you?" I ask her.

"N-no, he hasn't…but isn't it…dirty?"

I'm completely appalled that the fuckin' twat denied her this!

"Relax, Princess. It won't hurt at all," I say, grinnin' like a madman at her backside.

I don't give her any more warnin' as I leverage her hips toward me and away from the locker. I plant an open-mouthed kiss at the back of her thigh, catchin' a trickle of wet runnin' down the inside. My tongue is there, tastin' her and followin' the trail back up to what I'm so bloody hot for.

I spread the sides of her cheeks and give her a hard lick down her pussy. I smile when I hear her startled scream above me. She's every bit as decadent as I thought she would be. The flavor of her rushes through my thirty mouth as I eagerly lap at her pink, velvet folds. My hands keep her from tryin' to run away while I take one swollen fold into my mouth and suck it raw. I do the same to the other one, enjoyin' every little cry from her.

I plunge my tongue inside her as deep as it'll go, swirlin' it mercilessly into her tight channel and pushin' it into every drippin' crevice she has. Then I jiggle my tongue back and forth right under her tightenin' clit until the only word in her vocabulary is 'please'. I'm fuckin' drunk on her taste and smell, feastin' on her like a starved man.

I lick her faster, side to side, up and down, hard and then slow. I'm purposely avoidin' her clit, wantin' her to want me. I want her to tell me to fuck her—to BEG me for it. Her cheek is pressed up against the locker, mouth hangin' open in pleasure.

"Oh God…Shin…ji…" she moans, half-sobbin'.

Ah yes, the sound of my real name comes out of her and it sounds fuckin' good.

"Shinij, please…"

But not enough, love.

Her hips start pushin' back into my face as she tries to get a rhythm goin' that'll give her release.

I don't think so, not 'til ya say what I wanna hear, Princess.

So I tongue-fuck her again, ignorin' that burnin' place she wants my mouth on so badly. Her cries ring shrilly through the room while I take my second drink of her.

I hurts me more to leave her so unsatisfied but I gotta get my point across. It'll be so easy just to take her now but I want her to come to me. I want her to know that she's made the decision all on her own. I can wait…but I'm not sure for how much longer.

My chin is wet with her juices when I come up for air. I lick around my mouth before wipin' the rest of it off with my wrist. I made sure to stop right before she would explode. I left her standin' at the edge of a cliff, as cruel as that sounds. Then, kissin' my way up her back, I bury my nose into her hair again.

"You only gotta say the magic words, Beautiful," I whisper. "You know where to find me when you figure them out. The next time you're with him, it's really me yer gonna be fuckin'."

She's out of breath when I press myself into her backside for one more slow, circular grind. I think I've made my point.

After one moist kiss on her neck, I turn around and leave. The ball is in yer court now, Darlin'.


	3. Part 3

**High**

Written by: Mikami

**Summary**: A really horny Shinji comes to terms with his craving of an orange-haired human.

**A/N**: This is the last installment in this three part one shot.

**WARNINGS**: Graphic sexual dialogue and profanity. Written in first person, present tense in Shinji's POV.

* * *

Hiyori's gettin' impatient and I'd hate to be around when her mouthin' Ichigo progresses to chuckin' dirty dishes at his face. Although if that happened, at least she'd be distracted and I'd be able to forego my four o'clock beatin'. I vaguely remember Rose insinuatin' somethin' about Hiyori actually bein' happy that she's found someone to play with, even if it's dickcheese like him. Cute fuckin' thought if it wasn't so damn bizarre-soundin'. Then again, the pigtailed twit seems to be livelier than usual—her sandal feels more painful, if that's even possible. Even when Ichigo gets smacked like a bitch, I feel the aftershock of the rubber about ten miles away.

I pop a soap bubble that managed to get away from the mess they're creatin' by the sink. I lean back on my hands and see Lisa and Love try to break it up.

"Your skill for this kind of work is almost nonexistent," Lisa flat-out insults him. "Do everybody a grand favor and just give up."

He rears his orange head away from Hiyori and I can't help but start to grin.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not taking shit from anybody that hasn't even helped me train!" the twat shouts, shakin' a wet dish in her direction. Lisa just crosses her arms.

"You got a lot of nerve saying I didn't help your talentless ass. The best way to relieve the tension from all this pressure is to masturbate and that's exactly why I lent you one of my rare porno mags. So if you want to stay in my good graces and get regular, don't accuse me of not helping you."

He's as red as a stop sign and I gotta open my mouth to a full-fledged smile. I always knew Lisa's bluntness was good for somethin'. He's practically foamin' at the mouth, grittin' his teeth and refusin' to admit to dirty tendencies. Fuckin' A, I tell ya.

"What?" he just snaps and points at her, "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, pervert-girl. I never borrowed anything from you!"

Love just edges his way closer to the conversation. I could feel the air of a self-righteous perv just oozin' from him. He's damn proud of it and makes sure people know.

"It's okay, Ichigo. We're all adults here," he says, slidin' his shades down. He looks squirrel boy in the eye and I swear he's even more freaked out than a second ago.

"I borrow a magazine from her every two days. We all got our own guilty pleasures and fetishes, you know. Lisa's got her mags, Rose has erotic manga, Kensei's got his midnight trips to the porn vid store, Shinji's—"

"Got nothin'," I cut in.

I didn't realize my voice was that loud because I got a few of 'em lookin' at me like I'm full of shit. Love starts to grin and I think about rearrangin' his teeth.

"Oh come on, Shinji," he says, already raggin' at me. "Just trying to help Ichigo relax and be himself around us."

"If that looks relaxed to you, I'll go fuck a hollow," I say back, pointin' to Berry-tan.

Orange and red don't go very well together on a single head. He looks like he's about to go into cardiac arrest.

"Hey, just saying…we usually don't keep secrets in the group, yeah? So why not just admit it?" Love continues.

Admit to what? That I'm insanely obsessed with his girl and all I wanna do is fuck the livin' daylights outta her? Fat chance.

"I'm not in the same catagory as you sick people," Ichigo growls under his breath. He's goin' redder and I wonder who's full of shit now…

"I read two every day. It would be three or four but those ones are usually in your grubby hands," Lisa says.

"I'm not a pervert!"

His fists are shakin' at his sides. I've never seen a guy so worked up about bein' called out at oglin' girly magazines. Then again, someone like him would need that as a fuckin' roadmap to where all the goodies are.

"Ugh, fine. If you're not going to say it, you can at least give back the Librarian edition I lent you yesterday," Lisa rolls her eyes.

Ichigo grits his teeth while undoin' the apron. After throwin' it on the ground, he stalks off, grabbin' that Shinigami badge.

"Hiyori, let's go!" he shouts, clearly unnerved by the earlier talk.

"Don't order me around, dickhead! We'll go when I say we'll go!" Hiyori snaps back at him.

She whips out her zanpakuto and rushes him from behind for a cheap-ass shot. He barely has time to react and goes flyin' toward those rocks a hundred meters away. I lost count of the rounds hours ago, realizin' that all this playin' around just wasted time. It's almost been a month and he's stuck at ten seconds.

Truth is, I haven't crossed zanpakuto with him since he first came to the base. I didn't think it was necessary—the others are better teachers. Even Hiyori. I could do it now if it really came to it; if it meant pickin' up the pace, considerin' there's only two months left 'til the Hougyoku is awake.

But then I'd look at him and just see her. Sure, I'd fight him good and kick the shit outta him to make sure he gains twenty seconds in twenty minutes—then I'd think about rollin' my tongue into her mouth and puttin' three of my fingers up that tight little hole.

Guilt is a human emotion. I suppose I should be feelin' it creepin' into my skull every time I'm down here watchin' his progress. But I'm not human and the part of me that craves her knows no decency. I know that he can't give her what she really needs. The message should've been clear already, especially after my visit to the locker room.

I didn't wash my hands after I left her hot and bothered. I was perfectly content in just suckin' my fingers while walkin' outta the buildin'. It was disappointin' to have her flavor disappear and I had to keep myself in check in case I made a U-turn back to the school.

I'm on my last threads of sexual sanity. I'm THIS fuckin' close to snappin'…so close to just headin' to her apartment and havin' my own sick way with her. But I guarantee she would love every bit of it.

"The hell's wrong with you? You keep staring off," Lisa's voice is suddenly in my ear.

I blink and refocus on her arched brow.

"Shouldn't be a surprise, ya know," I say easily. "We've been doin' this seven days a week for almost a bloody month. I'm entitled to zonin' out sometimes.

"Well, you wouldn't be if you participated in a round or two," she replies.

"Aw, you guys don't need me. You're doin' a smashin' good job already." I flash her a winnin' smile.

She doesn't believe a word I say and just sighs, reachin' into her bag. A second later, a stack of porno mags are in my lap. Lisa takes the top one and starts flippin' through it.

"Why didn't you say anything if you were that bored? I have tons of reading material to go around. Love hasn't been complaining about the shortage lately."

"I appreciate the thought," I say, tryin' to hide the annoyed twist in my face. "But I'm not in the…right state of mind for these…right now."

"Please," she huffs. "Don't start sounding like that pseudo-prude Ichigo. You're more upfront than that and with the way that things are, you need some R and R."

"I'm not havin' this conversation with you," I cringe visibly this time, starin' at the busty blonde on one of the covers.

"Yes we are."

"You are, but I sure as hell ain't," I say, movin' to push the stack off my lap.

Lisa swipes 'em before I get to give 'em a good, hard shove.

"So much for appreciation," she mutters. She puts the stack down and flips to the centerfold of the magazine she was holdin' onto earlier.

It lands back in my lap, open.

"I'm doing you a huge favor," she says again. She then turns around and walks off to find Kensei.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, wantin' to incinerate this blasted thing in front of me. Of course, if I actually did, there'd be pure hell to pay.

I finally stare down at the naked broad sprawled shamelessly across the centerfold. It has a cheesy woodland nymph theme to it. She's lyin' on the ground, all her good bits in the clear—her pussy yawnin' open while the come-hither expression on her face is so over-exaggerated, it makes me snort. It's mediocre at best.

The one thing I do notice about the chick is her orange hair. It's not nearly as long or glossy-lookin' like the Princess'. Her eyes are blue and lifeless, not a wide and watery gray. And those tits aren't even real. A guy could seriously get himself a black eye if his mouth missed it. They don't look as soft and delicious as the ones I've had my mind on. She's not ugly but she's not beautiful…not like…

"I didn't know you had a thing for orange hair," says Love from outta nowhere. "Or Brazilian wax jobs."

I almost rip the magazine and stare up at his smug-ugly face.

"This one's a loaner," I say.

"Sure, but I never usually stay on one picture for too long," Love replies, jigglin' his brows. "I wouldn't want you to go falling in love with a piece of paper."

I close it and toss the magazine on the ground, already havin' had an eyeful of all the female orifices. They were decent but they weren't the ones I wanted to plunder to hell and back. Puttin' my hands behind my head, I lie down on the big slab of rock I was sittin' on.

"I forgot to tell you that Orihime was looking for you," he says.

A little late for that tidbit, prick.

"Oh yeah?" I say, soundin' clueless and uninterested.

Love shrugs. "Yeah. I thought it was pretty weird at first but then again, you did go to class with her for a bit."

"Broads seem to be followin' me everywhere, don't they?" I smirk, watchin' the clouds. "Especially the hot ones."

"You fucking wish," Love laughs hard.

"Hey, if she was here and askin' for me, that's proof enough."

I'm talkin' shit and he knows it. After he stops laughin', I can tell he's curious and wants to know whatever the real reason was. Like hell I even know myself.

"Did you catch her?" he asks.

"Nah," I say, crossin' one leg over the other. "Never did. I wouldn't wanna bother a busy girl like that. She's got school, her own trainin' and that twat of a boyfriend over there."

Love looks over at the brawl goin' on a few feet away. He winces when Berry-tan is sent crashin' into a rock face.

"I guess so," he says pointedly. "But I don't know why she's going out with _that_."

I wipe my nose and let out a laugh. "That's what I'm sayin'. The universe has a real twisted sense of humor."

"Not a good sign for you and me, if that's the case," he scratches his head. "I haven't had pussy since…God, I don't even remember…"

"Sad," I say. "But an over-share that I could've done without."

"You're not doing any fucking better, Shinji."

He looks smug again and I turn my head to the left so I can't see it. If he only knew that I was tryin' to move in on some other guy's territory.

"What can I say, I'm a busy guy. It's not my fault that I'm not the one that chases," I smirk.

"Yeah, whatever," says Love. "Too bad Orihime isn't free."

This time I look straight at him, shock written on my face. Did I just hear right?

"The hell?" I say and see that perv-look makin' a comeback. "I had no idea you had a thing for humans."

"Human or not, she's pretty cute. If Ichigo wasn't diddling her, I'd have her on her back in less than ten seconds."

I suddenly feel ill at the thought even if I know that Love is just bein' a guy. The image of her gettin' shagged by anyone other than me makes me wanna upchuck.

"You're not anymore righteous," he says accusingly. "If you found her lying naked on your bed, don't tell me you wouldn't do her."

"Depends on what mood I'm in. Besides, she ain't my type," I reply simply.

"Lying douche," Love says.

Oh I am. I'm a dirty, fuckin' liar. I'd prefer the scenario better if her clothes were on first, then I'd still have the joy of rippin' them off and hearin' those surprised little sounds. Then I'd find out the many sinful ways I can make her say 'please'.

* * *

The twat has finally gone home to take a break. He didn't want to but it was better than continuin' and not goin' anywhere. He tried to argue his way outta it but I wasn't havin' any of that—we needed him to be top notch and he couldn't be when he was all outta gas. It annoys me when he talks like he knows everythin', stupid bastard. I noticed he's gotta a problem respectin' his elders. Then again, he prolly finds it hard to believe I'm centuries older when I was just in his class.

We let him go this mornin' and had to make do with all the bitchin'. He promised that he'd be back first thing the next day. Fine, whatever, just go do somethin' else for a damn change. You're no good to us if you can't even run properly. Shit…

His mind seems to be only on trainin'. Considerin' what's happened I can't say I blame him, but he never said anythin' about goin' to see the Princess on his free time. Not that I was expectin' him to announce date plans but it didn't seem like he'll be slippin' her the hot beef injection anytime soon. He never talks about her anyway. Like I said before, it's like they're not really seein' each other.

It's been weeks since I last saw her and back then I was confident enough that she'd finally get my drift. It frustrates me on so many fuckin' levels and lately I'm startin' to feel like a damn fool. I visited the roof of her apartment a couple of times but she wasn't home. In fact, I couldn't feel her anywhere. And I couldn't really ask the twat the whereabouts of his girl—as if he'd know.

I thought this thing…this insane infatuation with her would go away once I started to realize she wasn't comin' after me or my offer. It's a batshit ego-bust, I can tell ya that. I actually dug my own grave and had one foot in it the moment I stepped into that locker room.

I try to keep my mind off it by usin' the now-empty trainin' grounds for myself. It's close to midnight now and I'm not thinkin' about sleep.

Dust and rock shatter around me as I look down at the rubble under my feet. Cleavin' a mountain in two comes easy enough. I continue to do this, tryin' hard to ward off a cravin' I can't satisfy. My zanpakuto berates me for usin' him like this, scoldin' me that I'm not actually trainin' and just distractin' myself. I tell it to shut the fuck up and let me do whatever the hell I want. He's got no business sayin' that shit to a Goddamn frustrated guy.

My dirty thoughts start to make love to her again and I shut my eyes, swingin' at another rock peak. It's disgustin' that she's the sole object of all my fantasies and she tortures me without knowin' it. I'm goin' rabid wantin' her this much.

I'm pantin' a little, but not from cuttin' through mountains of rock like a madman. If anyone knew this, I'd be labeled a fuckin' lunatic. I land back on the ground and pick up my scabbard. Spittin' carelessly to the side, I finally drag my feet toward the stairs to ground level.

I'm in no hurry. Everyone else has been doin' their own thing since the twat left. Whether those activities involve anythin' perverted under the sun, I couldn't give a rat's ass. Privacy is sometimes hard to come by in this place.

I make it up the stairs, scabbard in one hand and zanpakuto restin' over my shoulder. The daylight from the trainin' area downstairs spills into the dark ground floor of the warehouse. The musky smell of rust is always more potent durin' the night.

Turnin' a dark corner, I stop dead when I got the side door in my sights. My eyes narrow, catchin' a movin' figure slidin' through the door. It's too small to be Kensei, too full-figured to be Mashiro…

She steps into the excess light and surprise floods into my chest. But that feelin' is quickly replaced by somethin' dark.

"Ichigo's gone home for the night," my tone comes out flat.

"I know," she says quietly. There's no smile on her face, not even a hint of that sunshine she usually has. It doesn't fit her.

I try to figure out her severe expression as I ask, "Do ya mind me askin' ya what yer doin' here, Darlin'? It's a school night, isn't it?"

"It's Friday," she shakes her head and takes a step closer. She's still wearin' her school uniform—the white dress shirt, the yellow knit vest and that mini skirt.

"Already, huh?"

I don't really know why she's here and the stubborn part of me refuses to conclude that it may be for the exact reasons I want her here.

My eyes glide slowly from the top of her head and down her body. They linger between her thighs before continuin' to her feet. I can't help that nasty habit and she notices my blatant once-over instantly. Her attention darts down to her fiddlin' fingers as her nerves start to suffocate the air between us.

"Hirako-kun I…" she starts.

I don't say a word and sheathe my zanpakuto. She looks up just as the hilt hits the open mouth of the scabbard. I cock my head to the side, silent…waitin'.

She tries to laugh but it dies quicker than it starts and her frightened expression comes back.

"Tell me what ya want," I say seriously. "And I'll see to it ya get exactly that."

She whispers, "I don't know what I want. If I did…I'd be afraid of it."

I stride toward her and she's fully aware of me closin' the distance. If I move any faster she'll bolt. At the same time I realize that she's caught me in the worst possible mood. I'm not fuckin' safe to be around and she should know it.

"I'm tired of this," I say with an edge to my voice. "I'm tired of goin' around in circles, losin' my head. Tired of askin' the same lame-ass questions and havin' the answer starin' us in the face. Just say it."

Her eyes are so wide I could fall right into them. I tower over her, graspin' my zanpakuto at my side so hard my knuckles are turnin' white. She's no longer pretendin' to be confused; she knows exactly what I'm talkin' about. I'm normally a patient and laidback guy, but this has stretched my limits and my patience is drier than a fuckin' desert.

I'm not even touchin' her and her breathin' is becomin' shallow.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but ya caught me at a bad time," I hiss. "Say it or I'll get it outta ya another way."

She gives a little shriek as I thread my sheathed zanpakuto behind her back, both my hands comin' to grip it at her sides, trappin' her against me. I haul her backwards into the wall, where the sword presses uncomfortably into her spine. The naked shock on her face has me channelin' the bastard devil through my grin. This time, I'm not seein' straight anymore.

I wrench my knee high between her thighs and bury my face into her hair. The tip of my nose makes a trail from her cheekbone, down to her jaw line. She's tremblin' almost recklessly now and I hear her fail to restrict a whimper. The apex between her legs starts to get warmer while my mouth waters with the thought of gettin' to taste her again.

"Stop sayin' no to what ya really want," I say in her ear. I flick her earlobe with my tongue. She shudders against me even though her hands are at my chest in some half-hearted attempt to fend me off.

"No…I know this is wrong. I shouldn't—can't do this," her voice sounds desperate now.

I smile wider, sick with amusement that she's sayin' this more to convince herself than me. Her resolve is weakenin' as my excitement triples.

"And that's exactly why ya want to. Why else would ya be here, love?"

My mouth barely brushes her cheek before makin' its way to the corner of her shakin' lips. She lets out a sound between a gasp and a sob.

"You wanna do this the hard way, don't ya?" I rasp out, forcin' her body closer by pullin' in my zanpakuto behind her. I'm already rock hard with all those delicious curves melded against me. My cock pulses and throbs at the way she feels so fuckin' good as my hips push greedily into hers. She bites her lip tightly, her fists grabbin' at my shirt.

I look her straight in the eyes. "Hit me."

She's in shock and prolly thinks I finally lost it—for the time bein', yes I have. My last thread of patience is goin'…

"Hirako-kun, I don't understand." She sounds afraid to ask.

I'm on the verge of rough when I suddenly shove her back into the wall again. She cries out, her hands automatically pushin' harder against my chest.

"Hit me," I almost snarl.

The poundin' of her heart races double time and her reaction is instant when I feel that cold sting across my face. My grin taunts her and her cheeks go red as resistance and even anger flashes through her eyes.

"At least act like ya mean it," I mock her.

I see those lovely teeth of hers grit tightly and I get another smack—harder this time. Then her entire body struggles against me. Her legs are thrashin', her arms are flailin', her head whippin' from side to side. I let her get a couple more freebie hits at me before I put away my zanpakuto. With my hands finally free, I grab her wrists with one hand and pin them above her head and attack her neck with lips and tongue. My other hands snakes around her waist, makin' sure she's still trapped solidly between me and the wall.

She moans and I hear anger and pleasure flood into my ears. She wrenches her head furiously to the side, lookin' for me and I give her everythin' she wants. My mouth comes down hard on hers and I feel the tear of her teeth along my bottom lip. I respond quickly by plungin' my tongue inside her mouth, tastin' it in all its taboo glory. She's hot and sweet there, just like her pussy. She mewls louder into me and swirls her tongue along the inside of my teeth.

She grinds her hips into mine in a wretchedly slow and teasin' manner. Her resolve and inhibitions have already gone to hell and I was glad to send them burnin' to the darkest pits. I must have violated her mouth a million times in every one of my dreams but nothin' comes close to havin' her here, drownin' all five of my senses.

"Let them go," she whimpers heatedly, tryin' to tug her arms down. She drags her lips across my cheek to get me to give in. The tip of her tongue coils along my ear and I squeeze her wrists harder out of reflex.

"No," I practically growl. My other hand slithers up her waist and fully palms one of her tits in a five-fingered grip. I roll and kneed 'til she's cryin' out loud. My thumb finds her nipple through two layers of fabric. I tweak and flick it 'til it peaks. Rubbin' circles around it, I can see she's gettin' frustrated and archin' into my hand.

My thirst for her mouth isn't sated and I shush those little protests with another demandin' kiss.

"Shinji," she moans against me. I know the blood's drainin' from her arms.

I'm lovin' the way she reserves my real name for a situation like this. My only answer is to take her tongue into my mouth and suck it hard. She hums incoherently, feelin' my tongue ring slide up and down. My free hand yanks her shirt from her mini skirt and slides under to touch sweet skin. My fingers are spread wide, wantin' to feel her as much as I can—up her stomach, and past her ribs. They have their own agenda, slitherin' around her back to undo her bra and then quickly returnin' to the front to finally cup a breast. She inhales sharply and I pull back just to watch her eyes roll back into her head. With her lips hangin' open, she looks unfocused even though she's strugglin' to keep her attention on me.

Her titties are like warm silk in my hand and I can't deny myself the full frontal view or their succulent taste any longer. In less than three flash steps, I change the scene and soon I'm kickin' the door of my room shut.

She unexpectedly latches her mouth onto the pulse point at my neck and my grip on her wrists wavers. Sneaky little minx uses this as her get-outta-jail-free card and buries her hands into my hair. I just groan, feelin' her fingertips massagin' my scalp and workin' their way to the back of my head. One hand runs down my shoulder and grabs my tie, pullin' me back to hungry lips.

My own hands are everywhere at once—frantic almost, not darin' to break contact or she just might disappear. They move under that damn skirt and two of my fingers press against the now soakin' crotch of her panties. I pick up that musky, feminine smell and starvation rolls in my gut. A harsh, rippin' sound cuts through the air as I tear her white, cotton knickers straight off.

Her eyes are wide with surprise and I stare back with a primal grin. I don't give her any warnin' before wrenchin' that annoyin' school vest off. My teeth unravel the red bow at her neck as I eagerly tear that white blouse to fuckin' shreds. After buttons spill to the floor, I quickly get rid of her bra…and I pause.

My breathin' hitches from all the heat but more so from one of the most ravishin' sights I've ever seen in my life. I'm completely indiscreet when I stop to admire those soft, nubile breasts. They're large and lush in their unblemished state; her nipples are savory coral peaks that desperately needed my mouth on them.

I must've been starin' a little too long because she starts to look unsure of herself and tries to move her arms in the way.

But I stop her instantly and rasp, "I've been waitin' to see ya, Beautiful. I don't ever want ya to hide from me."

This time I'm cuppin' both her tits, kneadin' them softly in my hands as I bend down to rake my mouth across her collarbone. She arches urgently into me even though she's backed against the wall of my room. Her skin flushes and warmth floods my tongue as I draw a wet path down her chest and between those sweet mounds of flesh.

"Oh!" she gasps in heat as I take that hard, pink peak into my mouth. Her moan is long and drawn out while I suck her nipple like my life depended on it. Weak fingers are entanglin' themselves back into my hair, beggin' me to give its twin equal attention. I'm only too glad to do the favor by pullin' back slightly and flickin' feather light and fast on the very tip of the other one. She gives me a louder cry while I continue to lap and suck until the pink bud turns red. My tongue spirals out to encircle a whole breast and I switch back to the other one to eat it again.

I can feel her eyes watchin' me with fascination but I'm cool with that. I want her to watch me make her feel good so she'll remember every bit of this.

I suck hard enough to possibly leave bruises but I can't get enough of her intoxicatin' flavor. My arousal is searin' through me; that heavy, unbearable ache between my legs is strainin' painfully against my slacks. It's screamin' now but I'd rather wait a little longer so I can explore and lick every inch of her.

Her hands let go of my hair and shiver down to my neck as she tries, distractedly, to rid me of my tie. I release her nipple with a wet pop and smile. She wants to even the playin' field, huh. It takes a few seconds more before my silk tie is tossed somewhere to hell. She fumbles clumsily with the shirt buttons at my neck—my lower altitude makin' it hard for her to get what she wants.

"Not fair," she pouts at me, her eyes clouded over with pleasure.

I'm ready to do anythin' for her at this point. I observe her with rapt attention while her tremblin' fingers undo all my buttons. Her palms skim my bare shoulders while pushin' my shirt down. I'm readin' delight in her face as her digits spread slowly over my skin. They wander along my upper arms and around my neck. My breath stops between a groan and a full out cry as she suddenly drags her fingernails down my chest. I recognize that look of power in her eyes and she continues down my stomach to stop at my belt.

My arms come up above her to lean against the wall, my head bent down toward her shoulder as her kisses cover my chest. Her hands tug recklessly at my belt, loosenin' it frantically. But as she pulls it torturously from my pants, her other hand comes to stroke my entrapped groin.

I moan helplessly into her hair, feelin' the tables turn. My own hands fist tightly against the wall while she gives me another long, hard stroke. I inhale sharply as my zipper is undone and my pants shoved down around my thighs. My pecker springs out happily to greet her and she gives it one hell of a greetin' back by handlin' it with both hands.

Heat tears down my spine and burns white hot in her palms. My cock throbs in bliss and agony while she fondles me slowly but firmly. I'm goin' fuckin' cross-eyed and I grunt my approvals into the crook of her neck.

I don't wanna be out before the main event happens, so I pull her hands away. Before she can protest I undo her skirt, lettin' it pool around her feet. After riddin' ourselves of shoes and me of my pants, my arms come under her gloriously naked form. Her legs wrap sinfully around my waist as I carry her further into the room.

Even through her lust-soaked gaze, she still manages to shoot me a curious look when I walk us past my bed.

"Missionary is for schoolboys, love," I smirk and set her down on the wooden desk on the other side of the room.

Random crap from my desk goes flyin' to the floor as I make space to urge her on her back. I remain standin' in front of her, still between her legs. Bendin' over her, my mouth finds her smooth, flat stomach. My fingers trace her navel and move lower between coarser orange hair. Her eyes are half-lidded as I twirl my fingertips faintly across the wet mound between her thighs. She bites her lip, tryin' her best to stop mewlin'.

I smile down at her silent question and grip the backs of her thighs to push her knees right up against her chest. She's curled upward now, thighs spread and her pussy so wide open, she won't be able to hide from what I'm achin' to do to her.

I see her take a deep breath while I dip my head into that pink, slick well. I tease her first, my breath comin' out hot over her wet crevice. I spy her reaction up between her knees and I can tell she so astounded that I find her so decadent down there. Her skin is covered with a sheen of sweat but she's glowin', even with her hair all mussed up.

I run my tongue firmly from the bottom of her tight, wet slit, all the way to the top, gatherin' my first drink.

"Oh, Shi…nji," she whimpers loudly. Her hips automatically jerk up but my hands are holdin' her whole bottom half in place.

I lap at those sleek, feminine folds and work my way around her hole. I'm hypnotized, slavin' away at the moisture leakin' from her sweet openin'. My tongue creates wet, sloshin' noises and they mix in my ears with her cries. I start to eat at her center before thrustin' my tongue inside. She moans louder and wilder while she flexes hotly around my mouth. Her legs are squirmin' and tryin' to get out from under me but I'm not gonna give her that freedom. I'm gonna give her somethin' a hundred times better.

She screams when I finally grant her the pleasure of havin' my mouth where she wants it most. I close over that juicy pearl and draw it deep between my lips like I wanna swallow it. Then I release it and flick it lightly with my tongue, slitherin' around it, over it and every which way. I slurp at her loudly before the very center of my tongue ring catches on her clit. The feelin' of steel and flexible flesh leave her clit red and juicy.

"Shin…ji…please…"

I can feel her back arch sharply on the desk, her head thrown back so she can cry out her loudest. I'm revelin' in every whimper and moan as I enjoy her.

Two fingers slide inside her and I feel her get even tighter. Wet flesh welcomes my digits and I plunge a third finger in. Soon I'm workin' 'em in and out, all of 'em nice and covered with her arousal, while I'm still feastin' on her nubbin. She's drippin' now; the wood under her ass has a small puddle from all the fun I'm inducin' on her pussy.

The noises she's makin' turns into a strung out wail while she calls my name over and over 'til it's one draggin', incoherent drabble. She comes hard and long, shatterin' against my mouth and thrustin' fingers. I keep suckin' her 'til she's practically thrashin' on the desk and kickin' her legs out from under my hold. After I decide to release her knees, I give my three fingers one last stir inside her and she shatters again, movin' her head from side to side. When she finally collapses into a heap of nerves, I slowly let her go and kiss a wet path up her body.

I don't bother wipin' my chin this time. I take a detour to her heavin' breasts as her arms come up to hold my head. She pantin' deeply, still ridin' the tail end of an orgasm she'll never forget. While her mouth is hangin' open, I take advantage by slippin' back inside it, my lips still covered with her moisture from down south. She kisses me back eagerly even though I can sense her exhaustion.

"Don't die out on me, Darlin'," I pull back and grin at her. "Because I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Those grey eyes darken and somethin' churns in my chest when I see her smile back at me. I slide her to the very edge of the desk, plunderin' her mouth again as I trace the tip of my cock around her folds. She lifts her hips desperately but I push her down, teasin' her by just stickin' the head in.

"Tell me," I say.

"Please," she whines, tryin' to get closer to me.

I shake my head and circle the tip around her achin' clit.

"I want…oh, Shinji," she sobs. "I want you…"

"Ya want me to what?" I breathe into her ear. My last threads of control are snappin' as her inner walls pulse urgently around the tip of my cock.

"I want you…to fuck me," she moans into my cheek.

I grin like a starved maniac and submit wholeheartedly to her request. She barely finishes that sentence as I make the first plunge as deep and hard as I can. I bury my growl into her neck as her muscles grip me so fiercely I can hardly breathe. Pullin' out the first time makes me fist my hand into the ends of her hair and I thrust in again, this time cryin' out. She's tighter than I expected and I thank all the gods in the heavens while I'm swallowed by her blazin', wet heat. She feels so fuckin' good, my speed starts to increase, attemptin' to bury myself further than the hilt.

Her tits are jigglin' deliciously while I pump her and I really wanna make 'em shake. I drive harder, faster inside her. I swivel my own hips while she lifts hers to meet me for more. Every thrust is rewarded with one of her moans and I want 'em to turn into screams. I snake a hand between us and begin to rub her clit with my thumb, feelin' my pelvis hit hers over and over.

She cries out, openin' and stretchin' only for me. Her legs wrap tightly around my waist while her nails scorch my shoulders in punishin' paths. She bucks up hard against me, more demandin' than before. I fuckin' love it and I answer by wrappin' my other arm behind her. I flick her clit once more before I leave it and I scoop her up and off the desk.

Her arms come out to pull me close; her breasts meldin' with my chest in a warmth I could've never imagined. Still inside her, I carry her a few steps and slam her against another wall. Her scream hitches as I lift her and let gravity do its work by impalin' her on my standin' cock. Her grip around my shoulders is crushin' now as I repeat it again and again. The sound of flesh slappin' flesh makes me throb harder and I spasm up inside her slick channel.

"Harder," she moans.

I'm pickin' up a frantic pace, rockin' into her like a madman. My teeth come out to clamp down on her shoulder as her hands pull at my hair. Her legs are like a steel trap around me but she writhin' like she's possessed. Her tits are bouncin' along my chest with sweat and I drill into her faster.

"Orihime," I rasp out, wantin' her name to be an insane explanation for everythin' I feel.

Her muscles contract in sharp waves and I'm slammin' into her with everythin' I've got. She's scaldin' around my cock as the world begins to blur.

Damn him…damn that fuckin' bastard that gets to have her like this whenever he wants. He doesn't deserve her. He can't make her happy. Not like I can.

"Uuhhhh!" she wails, rippin' away at my back.

My shaft is so deep inside, I'm hittin' the wall at the very end of her pussy but that encourages me to fuck her harder toward the ending we both want so badly. She's already thrown out all her inhibitions while pummelin' her hips forward, cravin' that release. I follow in a rhythm of pure lunacy, feelin' her pulse multiple times around my cock. I tear her apart and her head falls back against the wall with a thud as she lets out a shriek loud enough to wake the dead. She clamps around me like an iron vice and the air is knocked outta me as I come violently inside her. She feels me explode and she charges her hips to milk me of everythin' else I still have. I groan low and long into her hair, still thrustin' to make that perfect moment last longer. That stranglin' pleasure is a stake driven through her body and mine as we come full circle.

My release washes over me and my weight sags toward the wall. We're both slick with sweat and I'm still holdin' her up tightly as my cock softens inside her. She's pantin' in my ear, her hands still surprisingly grippin' my shoulders with force. So many weeks of sexual tension leaves my body in a rush as I revel bein' joined with her naked form. All my nerve endings are wired and I can hear and feel everythin' she's doin'. I'm tinglin' and fuckin' delirious, still baskin' in the aftermath of her pleasure.

I slowly raise my head to look at her while barely havin' enough strength to keep holdin' her up. My smile is tired but satisfied and she greets me with a throbbin' kiss. The world spins and I lose myself inside her again. This woman—this human, is pleasure in the flesh and now that I've tasted her, it's another level to my insane addiction.

With the last of my strength and my mouth still on hers, I blindly find my way to the bed.

* * *

I've been starin' at that one dark spot on the wall, at the very corner for the last half hour. I'm not bored, I'm just tryin' to savor what's left of this.

Her warm, naked body is nestled at my side. Her head is usin' my shoulder as a pillow and her scent is every breath I'm takin'. She's thrown an arm across my chest and I feel her leg move between mine as if she's unconsciously wantin' to climb on top of me but can't. I don't mind. This is what I craved.

I'm not aware that she's up 'til her voice pierces the nighttime silence.

"Are you awake?" she whispers.

I smile in the dark. "Yeah. I don't sleep much, Darlin'."

I feel a fingernail trace softly along my collarbone.

"It's almost five…" she says a little louder.

"Countin' the time 'til ya have to leave then? Hurts my feelings, ya know."

The blankets rustle as I feel her head shift. She's holdin' herself up on one elbow and starin' down at me. Even in the darkness I could still tell what color her eyes are. There's somethin' in her expression I can't read and I question her with a look.

"I don't want to talk about that," she says softly, seriously.

"About?"

"Leaving," she sighs.

I have to let out a laugh. "I'm not kickin' ya out, Princess."

She gives me a smile and rests her chin on my chest. I look down at her beautiful face while her fingers come up to play with a strand of my hair.

"I know," she says. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Course I do," I say back, tracin' a finger down her cheek.

"He told me he'd be coming back first thing in the morning." Worry flashes through her face as the thought of her twat boyfriend makes an annoyin' comeback.

"Let's not talk about him," I say. "He's not here."

She crawls up to meet me and it seems like Berry-tan's forgotten. Framin' my face between her hands, she kisses me. It's different this time; not fast or starved like a few hours ago. Her kiss is deep and slow—which I've never had the pleasure of tastin'. The ache of it pulls from me somethin' I can't identify. It feels so good but I'm confused by a pain invadin' the left side of my chest. Though the pain isn't physical…

All I know is that I want more and I want her.

She kisses every part of my face—my eyelids, my cheekbone, my nose… She smiles so warmly at me that I wouldn't mind dyin' right now. The smile turns into a wicked little grin and my cock starts twitchin' to life.

Her mouth nips and brushes my skin, from my jaw and travels along my shoulder. She angles down to my chest and latches onto my nipple. I bite back a moan and she teases it to a peak. Her pink tongue flexes around it, drawin' wet, little circles. As she encloses around it again, my hand rests at the back of her neck, urgin' her to go on torturin' me.

Both her hands slide down my torso and rest on my hips while she licks her way down my stomach. My cock is already standin' at full attention and pointin' hard toward the ceilin'. Her hair brushes over the tip as she kisses down my happy trail. I start to clutch the sheets under me, throbbin' and gaspin'. I refuse to take my eyes off her, commitin' all her activities to memory. Excitement throttles through me as her eyes lock with mine.

"That time when I walked in on you," she says, coy. "What were you thinking about?"

Oh, she knows full well what I was fuckin' thinkin' about. I can see it in that sexy expression of hers.

"You," I say, tryin' to keep my voice steady.

"Mmm hmm," she hums, warm breath puffin' on my rock-hard shaft.

"Was I doing something…like this?" she asks innocently.

Her tongue darts out and flicks my head. I gasp and twist the sheets in my grip, my body joltin' all with one lick from her. Soft lips wrap around me while a delicate hand encircles the base. The beatin' in my chest almost stops as I watch her practically swallow me whole. She gets goin' with a rhythm that makes me quake under her, usin' both her mouth and hands to lash me into submission. Her head rises and falls over my blisterin' cock but never once does she take her eyes off mine. She gives my head a hard suck and I curse out loud.

My neck hurts but I'm enjoyin' the sight and feel of her way too much to give a fuck. Her lush tongue rotates around the top so I can feel every movement of that decadent muscle while she bobs her head faster. I'm also slidin' against the roof of her mouth, completely subservient to what she's doin' to me.

"Baby…" I don't realize the endearment falls from my hangin' mouth.

I'm pantin' like I've run a marathon and my breathin' is rocked by every spasm she extorts from me. The blazin' heat of her mouth spreads to every nerve endin' in my body and I let loose a throaty growl. I'm comin' close now, any second and I'll be hittin' paradise inside her.

"Orihime!"

I'm racin' toward a blindin' light but she yanks me back and grins instead, takin' from me that warmth I covet.

"Not yet," she says and my mouth opens in a mixture of shock, annoyance and protest.

She might be the death of me sooner or later—a realization that kicks me in the ass. She doesn't give me a chance to think much of it when she crawls back up my legs and straddles me. That smile on her face makes me insane, especially the way she puts a finger to her lips as she lowers herself so slowly onto my achin' cock. My eyes roll back into my head, feelin' her hands smooth over my ribs.

"Mmm…" I hear her moan. She gasps a second later and I watch her in pure amazement.

Her hands run through that mane of orange hair and down her face. Caressin' her neck, those naughty hands slide down to her tits and play with 'em. Pinchin' her nipples, she starts to move above me. The slick shift of her body sends my fingers squirmin' over her thighs.

She reaches down and grabs one of my hands, liftin' it to her mouth. I groan straight from my gut the moment she puts two of my fingers into that second hot abyss. The swirl of her tongue around my digits matches the tempo of her slidin' up and down my shaft. I glance down toward her hips, totally hypnotized by the sight of myself gettin' devoured by the wet suction of her pussy.

The slow rhythm makes me crazy, like I got no control. I want that knocked out feelin', that burnin' heat I can't help but crave.

My hand slips from her mouth and I grab her hips in a solid grip. It startles her but she loves it, throwin' her head back and whimperin'. I push her down onto me hard, while I thrust my hips up as far as they'll go. Grindin' up into her on pure force, I fuck her from this angle with glee.

She swivels her hips back and forth at the same time and I know I'm hittin' the right spot—the fuckin' bloody spot that the twat can't even fathom, let alone find. Anglin' her more with my hands, I'm makin' sure the pressure of my cock is right along that hot inside wall.

"Oh God…" she wails, her hands reachin' for mine.

I'm not listenin' to the meanin' of those words, all I know is what's shootin' through my nerve endings and gatherin' below my waist. I grind my teeth together and twist my hips upward, hearin' her scream out. Her high-pitched voice breaks and her body shudders without control. I can see it through shady eyes as it travels through her system like electricity. There's a warm, wet explosion that spills over my cock and hips, runnin' and drippin' from her as she continues to pump me. It's so slippery and tight, I'm comin' seconds after and it paralyzes me into cryin' out her name.

Her movement weakens and I feel her sweat-drenched body collapse on top of mine. Damp hair covers my heavin' face and we both suck in air like we were just drownin'. Buryin' her face into my neck, her lips move weakly under my ear before she relaxes completely.

There's no other sound in the room except us tryin' to catch our breaths, but I'm feelin' nothin' but euphoria while my fingers trace down her wet spine. It takes a while before I hear a peep outta her but I can't see what else there is left to say.

"Shinji," she almost whispers.

"Don't worry about it, Darlin'," I say quietly. "I won't tell if you won't."

I can't say that my answer satisfied or made her feel any better. I just hear her sigh against my shoulder and her arms come around my torso. Daylight will be breakin' through the room soon and time is disappearin' faster than I can count my lucky stars. I knew this would be a double-edged sword, takin' somethin' that wasn't mine but it was more than worth it. In the end, I still ain't the winner and she's still goin' to go back home with that fuckin' label as Berry-tan's girlfriend. There's a gnawin' voice in my head, tellin' me I've gone and fucked myself worse than I already have when fantasizin' about her. It kills me to have to listen to that bloody voice and know it's right.

I hear her hum softly and I know she's gone out like a light. I don't wanna say anythin' more to break the last of this. I got no words left.

—Finis

* * *

**A/N**: Finally done. It was the first time I've ever written lemon from first person and it's challenging. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I gave Shinji all the fun he deserves. Writing about him and Orihime just puts me in this "zone" and I can't seem to get enough. I'm not done toying with these two yet. While I'm not ready for a full out multi-chapter, the one shot route seems to hold more of an interest for me. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
